Chapter 2/Team Arrow Captured
In the cell block area Team Arrow is in a cell without their gear as John is trying to break the force field, as Typhuss is sitting on the cot thinking about Jason who was shot down by H.I.V.E. as Oliver sat next to him. Worried about Jason? Oliver asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah, I'm worried about my father and the rest of us says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. John is still punching the force field as Typhuss gets a bit annoyed with hearing his fist collide with the field making it flicker. John, please stop doing that says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Untill what until H.I.V.E. is done with making those what are they called? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Jem'Hadar, punching the force field is not going to turn it off says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at Typhuss. We gotta find away out of here and if punching the force field helps me calm down then that's what I'm going to do John says as he looks at Typhuss. Lois looks at Typhuss. Do you think Jason is still alive? Lois says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at Lois. Typhuss thinks of a way to get out. You son of a bitch its your fault that we got captured says Typhuss as he pushes Oliver over. Oliver got up and gets in Typhuss's face. You really need to back off of me before I hurt you because of you we've got these alien haters on Earth's back door along with the Der'kal and now we're stuck in here and we don't know that your friend Jason is probably dead Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. Then a pair of guards walks over and they lowered the force field and attempt to break up the fight but it was a trick and Team Arrow beats the guards down. Hey it worked, now let's get our gear and find my dad says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Oliver nods at him. Outside in the intense winds Jason is wearing a cold weather suit from the Jumper and is making his way to the H.I.V.E. base as he's screening his life-signs to keep their sensors from picking him up, as he reaches the building and he climbs up it using climbing gloves that can latch onto anything and he gets to the top almost and grabs a H.I.V.E. guard and throws him over the edge and he knocks out the other one and drags him inside and wears his uniform to go search for Team Arrow. In the weapons locker Team Arrow grabs their gear as John looks outside the room. Guys we've got a soldier walking by John says as he looks at the them. Typhuss stands on the other side of the door and grabs the soldier and removes his mask to see Jason wearing the uniform. Hey guys Jason says as he looks at them. Oliver and the others are surprised that he's alive as Typhuss hugs him. All right Typhuss people are watching Jason says as he pats Typhuss on the back. Typhuss looks at him in the H.I.V.E. soldier uniform and has an idea. You can find my dad while in that uniform through the base they will think you are one of them while we destroy the lab says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason nods at them and puts the mask back on and looks around and then walks towards the cell area while Team Arrow heads back to the lab, in the lab Team Arrow walk in but its too late the Jem'Hadar have hatched and are full grown. Whoa they've got a lot bigger then they were when we discovered them John says as he looks at the team. Typhuss is shocked by this. Let's get the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Oliver nods as the team make a break for it as they meet up with Jason and Victor. Guys I got him it was easy Jason says as he looks at them. Typhuss is happy to see his father. How the hell are we going to leave says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He looks at them. I'm thinking Jason says as he looks at them. Then in a bright flash their beamed up to the USS Kingston. On the bridge of the Kingston Team Arrow is surprised by it as they get ready for a fight as Typhuss calms them down. Its all right were safe here, were safe says Typhuss as he looks at the team. Then John walks from the tactical map in the back. Welcome aboard the USS Kingston I'm Captain John Tyson commanding officer of this vessel, so this is the famed Team Arrow I've heard so much about on the Federation news network Captain Tyson says as he looks at the team. Typhuss walks up to him and whispers in his ear to clear the deck. Clear the deck says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. He looks at the crew. Clear the deck Captain Tyson says as he looks at the crew. The bridge crew leaves the bridge. All right wanna tell me why I cleared my bridge? John asked as he looks at Team Arrow. Because there are Jem'Hadar in that H.I.V.E. base down there says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. He looks at him. And you couldn't of told me with my bridge crew and senior staff in the room? John asked as he looked at Red Arrow. No I couldn't, its time you know who I am says Typhuss as he takes off his hood and takes off his mask. John is shocked by this. Captain Kira sir you're the Red Arrow? Captain Tyson asked as he looks at him. Its just Red Arrow now, I haven't been called the Red Arrow in 8 years now, yes says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. John looks at him. Wow that's awesome Typhuss so did you say Jem'Hadar are down there? John asked as he looks at them. Typhuss puts his mask back on and puts his hood on. Yes says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then the sensors beep as Captain Tyson looks at the console screen. Three vessels just entered sensor range Captain Tyson says as he looks at the console and then at Team Arrow. Typhuss and the others look at each other. Let me guess Jem'Hadar ships says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson.